


Only Un Poco Loco

by erialc_raeb



Series: Coco Ficlets [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Guitars, Headcanon, Music, Plaza de la Cruz, Surprises, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, poco loco, this was sadder than intended but i hope i saved it at the end a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: The Plaza de la Cruz was renamed Plaza Rivera.(Also the title is garbage and I might change it)





	Only Un Poco Loco

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for one of my friends on Tumblr, this is her head canon and I had permission to use it. I hope you enjoy this and I hope to post some more like this soon.

“Mi amor, where are you taking me?” Héctor asks, his hands out in front of him in fear of running into anything from Imelda’s hands over his eye sockets. “Cállate estúpido, we’re almost there.” Despite Imelda’s harsh words, she had nothing but love in her eyes. They continued to bicker back and forth until they finally reached their destination.

“Are you ready to see, Héctor?” Imelda asks, standing behind him with one hand covering his eyes and her other arm wrapped tightly around him. Héctor took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever she had come up with. “Yes Melda, just show me already!” He laughed.

When Imelda removed her hand, Héctor looked around. They seemed to be at The Plaza de la Cruz, but the sign had a large tarp over it. On the stage stood the rest of his family, ones he had gotten to know over time. Even Dante and Pepita had shown up for the surprise.

Oscar and Felipe each held a rope of either side of the tarp. But before he could question anything, they yanked on the rope and the tarp fell to reveal a new sign. “Sorpresa Héctor!” They shouted.

On one side was a white guitar, and at the top of the neck was the iconic skull. The other side of the sign was a shoe. Héctor didn’t understand it until he read the lettering.

“Plaza Rivera.” Imelda whispered it to him when he didn’t say anything. “Soy indigno.” Héctor said quietly. Imelda moved to stand in front of him, forcing Héctor to look at her. “No, Héctor. No eres indigno.” She soothed, motherly instincts kicking in. “C’mon, let’s go check it out.” She suggested, taking his hand and leading him onstage where everyone was waiting.

They celebrated for a while, before they had to get back to the workshop. Only Héctor and Imelda remained at the plaza. “I still don’t think I deserved all of this, Melda.” Héctor was still looking around in awe. Imelda walked backstage, then returned with his beloved guitar.

“Why don’t you play me something?” She hands him the guitar and waits for him to put the strap around him. “Como desees mi amor.” He seems to think for a minute, then a grin appears on his face. “Alright, here’s song about a señora encantadora who flipped my world upside down.” He leans down to peck her lips before strumming his guitar.

“What color is the sky? Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! You tell me that it’s red. Ay mi amor, ay mi amor!” Imelda laughs and begins to dance along to the music. “Where should I put my shoes? Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! You say,” Héctor stops to let her answer. “Put them on your head!” Imelda laughs, patting the musician on his head. “Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! You make me un poco loco, un poquititito loco. The way you keep me guessing, I’m nodding and I’m yesing. I’ll count it as a blessing, that I’m only un poco loco!”


End file.
